


Fading Hope

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: The War of Light drags on and countless friends have fallen. With the loss of her husband can Sara still hold onto hope?





	Fading Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This part, the previous one, and the next are a sort of adaptation of the Blackest Night storyline. All of the heroes and villains noted to have been Black Lanterns were made so in this piece as well along with a few characters who weren't in the comics.

The War of Light had begun. Heroes were falling left and right, those who had already perished and been transformed into Black Lanterns included, Kendra, Carter, Lisa, Curtis, Jax, Stein, Rip, Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, Ray, Dinah, and even Oliver. Jonah Hex, having died many years ago in the old west was also brought back as a Black Lantern. Even some villains had become Black Lanterns such as Scudder, Dillon, Eobard, Rochev, Bivolo, Cyrus Gold, Trickster, Harkness, Maseo, and Wintergreen.

 

All who remained of the heroes included; Sara, Leonard, Mick, Barry, Nate, Amaya, Mari, Diggle, and René. Allies who never went into the field were spared their lives but they too felt the blow. Supergirl and her allies could have been a big help but they had a world threatening crisis of their own on their Earth.

 

The Black Lanterns were attacking all over the place and morale was extremely low. Barry had lost his entire team, Diggle had lost his best friend, and Leonard had lost his sister. Sara tried to rally the troops and put them back into fighting spirit but that didn’t seem to make much difference as the heroes still failed to win.

 

Then Sara too lost her will to go on when her husband and father of her son, Leonard Snart died and was transformed into a Black Lantern. She was devastated. What would she tell their son? This war had been dragging on for almost a year now and it had caused her 9-year-old son to withdraw from everyone. She hadn’t heard him speak in months.

 

That night when Donovan came to her room to sleep she held him close to her to try and comfort her little boy who was now going to have to grow up without a father. She slept uneasily the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

She was fighting him, Leonard, her beloved Leonard, a Black Lantern who was trying to make her join him in death and servitude to Nekron. She fought with all she had. Fought for her life and that of their son. Fought for the sake of the world itself. Until finally, she couldn’t fight anymore.

 

She fell dead and as her eyes shut for the final time she watched as the monster that was once her husband slaughtered their young son and turn him into a monster too.

 

* * *

 

She sat up quickly in bed to find that Donovan had disappeared. Where was he? Where did he go? She had to find him. She had to find her son. She couldn’t help but fear the worst. Fear that her nightmare had come true and he was lost to her.

 

She ran out of the family’s home to search for him, running all over the place calling his name to try and find him before the Black Lanterns did.

 

Meanwhile, Donovan, the brilliant boy that he was set out to make his own dream a reality. He had hope that things could change, that they _could_ get better. And he was going to make it happen no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
